In related technologies, most mobile terminals have a touch screen and merely a few physical buttons. In order to avoid accidental touch of the touch screen, when the mobile terminal is not in use, the touch screen of the mobile terminal needs to be set to a locked state. When the mobile terminal is in use, the touch screen needs to be unlocked first and then controls the mobile terminal through the touch screen.
As a result of having too few physical buttons, only a limited number of functions can be controlled, and most operations can only be achieved with the help of the touch screen. Therefore, every time the mobile terminal is used, the operations of lightening the screen, unlocking the screen, selecting the application and executing the function need to be carried out, which can be very tedious with poor time management, thus consuming a considerable amount of operation time.